Paddington Bear
Paddington Bear is the character of the Paddington Bear. He's played Buzz Lightyear in Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3, Paddington of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Paddington of Star Command (TV Show) He's played Adventure in The Pagemaster (Disney and Sega Style) He's played Grasshopper in Link and the Giant Peach He's played First Card Painters in Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) He's played Friar Tuck in Sparky Hood He's played Preacher Crow in Sniffles (Dumbo) He's played Jake in The Rescuers Down Under (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) He's played Grimsby in The Little Mer-Pureheart, The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Pureheart (TV Series) He's played The Sultan in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback, Orinoladdin (TV Series) and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He's played King Richard in Orinoco Hood He's played Aladdin in Paddingladdin, Paddingladdin 2: The Return of Caractacus P. Doom, Paddingladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Paddingladdin (TV Series) He's played Adult Simba in The Bear King (AbananzerGoode485 Style), The Bear King 2: Paddington's Pride and The Bear King 1 1/2 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) He's played Cogsworth in Beauty and the Horstachio, Beauty and the Horstachio 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World He's played Charlie B. Barkin in All Childrens Go to Heaven, All Childrens Go to Heaven 2, All Childrens Go to Heaven (TV Series) and All Childrens Christmas Carol He's played The Missing Link in Childrens vs. Galaxy Cats He's played Francis in Larry and Company He's played Maurice in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style), The Rodents of Madagascar (TV Series), All Hail Orinoco and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) He's played Elderly Servant in Pearlstasia He's played Preacher Crow in Sniffles (Dumbo) He's played Chief Tannabok in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Luke in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Victor in The Horstachio of Notre Dame and The Horstachio of Notre Dame 2 He's played Dr. Dawson in The Great Womble Detective He's played Bagheera in The Children Book and The Children Book 2 He's played Imperial Scout 2 in Nellan He's played Flik in A Cartoon Animated Life He's played Cornelius in A Children's Life He's played Mike in Childrens Inc. He's played Professor Porter in Orinoarzan He's played Major as Coachman in Pearlrella He's played Adult Copper in The Mouse and the Bear He's played Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played First Secretarie in The Mouse Princess and the Raccoon He's played Fulton Greenwall in Orinoco Ventura When Nature Calls He's played Uncle Max in The Womble King 1 1/2 He's played Mr. Mole in Bettylina He's played General Hologram in Wreck-It Muzzy He's played Bennie Wilson in Harlem Nights (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Jules Winnfield in Pulp Fiction (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He's played Patou in Rock-a-Orinoco and Rock-a-Orinoco 2: Baba Looey's Great Adventure He's played Tiger in Over the Children Hedge He's played Owl in The Many Adventures of Hudson the Horstachio He's played Friend Owl in Sniffles (Bambi) and Sniffles 2 (Bambi 2) He's played Squidward Tentacles in OrinoBob WomblePants and The OrinoBob WomblePants Movie He's played Sam the Eagle in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He's played Admiral DeGill in Atomic Zelda He's played Shadow in Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (NimbusKidsMovies Version) and Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He's played Eddy in Berk, Orinoco n Paddington He's played Rolf in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) He's played Mickey Mouse in Paddington Bear and the Beanstalk and Paddington, Orinoco and Terence: The Three Musketeers He's played Donald Duck in Orinoco, Paddington and Berk: The Three Musketeers and House of Womble He's played Goofy in Oggy, Oakie Doke and Paddington: The Three Musketeers He's played Mr. Spock in Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version) He's played Eagle Father in Soar (Disney and Sega Style) He's played Boris in Chipto He's played Borsn in ??? He's played Toy Story City in ??? He's played Eeyone in The Many Adventures of Kaz Dacet Certc the Tig Rob Gallery: *Paddington (2014) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Bears Category:Paddington Bear Characters Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz